citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Morocco o1
Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, moin moin, welcome Welcome to Towns, Villages and Cities! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion, especially about localities you know well. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. Our main language is English at present, but who knows what may develop? Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And please help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (with double square brackets and no initial colon). However, if your good fortune lies elsewhere, you can create a corresponding category for your country unless someone else has already done it: see Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Forum:Index or on the talk page associated with each article. If you sign and date your contributions on any talk page, readers know "who to talk to". If you edit a user's talk page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Robin Patterson 01:09, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Welcome back! We meet again. Good! But you do not yet understand what category pages are for, or how to add articles or subcategories to them. I have moved your Tourism article from a category page to a proper article page: see it at Travel in Africa. I think I gave it the categories you wanted for it. This Wikia is called "Towns, Villages and Cities". Please consider using some of the links in your articles to start pages about towns, villages, and cities instead of countries. Copies of your country tourism articles might be very welcome on the World Wikia, I expect: see w:c:world. Best regards Robin Patterson 13:24, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Purpose and structure of categories A category is a device for linking articles to related articles. A category page may contain subcategories (for example, Category:Cities contains over a dozen subcategories), which are categories themselves but covering a smaller set ("subset") of subject-matter items. If we get a category "Travel in Africa", it can be a subcategory of "Africa" and of "Travel"; but they cannot be subcategories of it because each is bigger in at least one substantial way. A category page may also (and most categories do) contain articles (for example, Category:Cities contains dozens of articles about individual cities) and/or images. In order to include a page (article or category) in a category, you add a tag (eg Category:Cities) to the page; you do nothing to the category page: it automatically lists all subcategories and articles that have been tagged for it. Above the subcategories, a category page does not need to show any text at all, if its relationship to its articles and subcategories is clear from their names. Sometimes it may have a few lines of explanation (for example, Category:Cities contains just three sentences, with a brief explanation of its importance and links to three related pages). If the explanation gets too long, it spoils the value of the category, because viewers have to scroll too far to reach the lists of subcategories and articles (and images, if any). Please don't add or move articles to category pages again. Your current articles are good. We can create more links to each of them if you like, so that people are more likely to find them. Check the "What links here" link to see how many links there are already. You will see that there are some links between your articles, and a link to each one is listed in a category or two. Robin Patterson 07:07, 8 August 2007 (UTC)